Gas turbine engine efficiency is directly related to the level of control of the gap between a blade tip and a corresponding outer air seal. In various embodiments, a capacitance-based BTC probe (cap probe) may be placed proximate the outer air seal to monitor this gap. Traditional cap probes and cap probe installations tend to alter engine structures comprising the outer air seal, tending thereby to compromise the operation of the air seal and tending to reduce engine efficiency.